XMen:How Our Love Started
by Ralyena Starrling
Summary: Logan is deeply in love with Kurt and wants him as his mate.But he has many trails to go through before he can claim the elf.Watch as Logan tries to pass these trails and win Kurt's heart. Mpreg
1. The Heat Rises

Hello all! This is my fourth slash/yaoi story and my first Wolverine and The X-Men story! This is dedicated to PirateTurtle4 because she inspired me to make this story and helped me out. Enjoy! This is set after Aces and Eights.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Today was a day like any other at the X-Mansion. Everyone was doing their own thing: Scott and Bobby were watching the game, Kitty and Tildy were playing a board game, Rouge and Storm training in the Danger Room, Emma and Hank were reading in the library, Forge was working on his latest invention….

And as for Logan? Well…..

Logan was in his room, brooding and grouchy, more so than usual. Why, you ask? The reason being is because of his heat.

Yes, that's right, the famous Wolverine was in _heat_. Since he had a wolf like half, he acted like one in some ways and this included going into heat. Logan has had yearly heats for as long as he could remember, and each one was worse than the last. You'd think that if he can handle getting stabbed, punched, shot, kicked and everything else in between that he could handle his wolfish heat. But apparently handling animal heats did not come with the whole 'immortal plus healing package'.

As for why he was grouchy, it was because every time he went into his heat it reminded him that he had no one to quell it. Everyone had someone. And whenever Logan saw a happy couple he automatically became jealous, not that he would ever tell anyone, especially not Scott. Logan lost Mariko, so he couldn't go to her, he didn't really feel much for Jean even though he flirted with her so even if she was here he wouldn't go to her, especially since Scott would kill him. And what woman in their right mind, human or mutant, would want to be with a basically wanted man? No one, that's who.

Logan sighed for what he figured to be the hundredth time and looked up at his ceiling in his cold, darkened room. He would never tell anyone, but if Logan had one wish, he would wish for someone to love and stand by him, someone who would be the perfect mate and mother to his pups. If he couldn't have his memories then could he at least get a good mate?

He knew that was impossible, especially since the one person he wanted for the longest time would never want him in return. Who was this person?

None other than _Kurt Wagner_.

_**~Meanwhile~**_

Things weren't going to so well for Kurt either. He was hot, heartbroken and lonely. He was going through the same thing Logan was, he was also in heat.

But Kurt's heat is different. Kurt goes into the same kind of heat that a _female _cat would. Meaning that Kurt wanted to someone to 'dominate' him, not the other way around.

For the longest while since he met Wanda Kurt had hoped that he could get the haunting thoughts to leave his mind and that he could get the heat to go away but the minute that he discovered Wanda's true colors he was heartbroken, though there was still some puppy love but he did not feel the 'love at first sight' feeling that he felt the first time.

So that covered his reasons of feeling hot, heartbroken and lonely, but just what were the haunting thoughts he felt? The thoughts that all had the same face,

_Logan's face._ He would never admit it, but when Kurt first met Logan he fell in _love._ He never saw anyone like him. Another thing he would never tell anyone was that Kurt liked a strong, bold and adventurous type of love interest as far as males went. And when he saw Logan he felt like his entire heart stopped. He knew that Logan probably wouldn't be interested in someone like himself, but at the time he wanted nothing more than to try and that night when Logan first came to the mansion he sought him out to talk to him, but when he saw Logan hit on Jean his heart was shattered. Being as silent as possible Kurt 'ported back to his room that night and cried. Now that he thought about it crying about a guy you hardly knew, especially one you just met, was stupid but he couldn't help it. However even after that he still felt love for Logan but he managed to keep his feelings secret and only ever told his half sister Rouge about his secret but forever unrequited love for the alpha wolf.

And now that he's in another one of his heats Kurt's haunting thoughts of what could be between him and Logan came back stronger than before.

Kurt sighed for the hundredth time and uncoiled his tail from the chandelier and gracefully landed on the carpeted floor. Maybe a snack would help him feel better. Yes, a nice plate of dill pickles and cool ranch dressing to dunk them in and some cool water would help quell his love rut. He opened the door to his room and walked out, taking the path to the stairs.

_**~With Logan~**_

Logan had finally found the courage to get out of his room and face the day and he felt he did better this time, because the last time he left his room when he was like this it was seven o'clock and this time it's one o'clock. Logan thought that a nice, hot bowl of beef stew with hot peppers would make him feel better and get over the thought of Kurt.

He slowly and sadly strode down the hall to head to the kitchen and he kept a seemingly permanent frown on his face and looked ready to bite the first person who even looked at him when somebody crashed into him.

Logan and whoever the person was landed on the floor with person on top of him. Wolverine growled and was about bite the person's head off, both metaphorically and possibly literally when he saw that it was Kurt, but something was different about him, well more like something was different about his scent.

It was…._orgasmic and intoxicating. _Kurt smelled like fresh rosemary and ripe cherries with a hint of sexy musk. The smell was strong but not too strong. That meant that Kurt was also in heat, just like Logan.

Logan didn't know why but the wolf in him suddenly started screaming at him,

"_**He's in heat, stupid! Just like you! And you know that when an alpha's and beta's heats sync up that means that they are meant to be! You've been angling for this sexy cat for the longest time and you know danm well that he wants you, too! Take him back to your room and start making a pack! I wanna get laid as much as you!"Said Logan's Inner Wolf. Logan could feel his mind slipping away in thought and his Inner Wolf was starting to take control of him. His mind was going, going….**_

"Um, Logan?"Asked a soft German accented voice. Logan's mind gave him a mental slap and whistled at him to pay attention. Logan's eyes widened and when he looked at Kurt he had to bite his tongue to keep his mouth from hanging open and he had to use all kinds of mental concentrations to keep from blushing.

Kurt looked at him with wide, curious and innocent gold eyes, the light brown shirt he was wearing slipped a bit past his shoulders, his bangs were wild and glistening in the sun light and he was panting slightly and Logan could see his chest moving slightly as he panted. Never had Logan ever see anything more beautiful and never had he felt so…._happy. _All those feelings of sadness left him and Logan could only think about Kurt and what their kids would look like.

"Logan? Are you alright?"Kurt asked him. Again Logan was slapped by his common sense and shown the way to reality when Kurt spoke again. Logan finally listened and answered.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Are you okay?"Logan asked with slight worry and placed a surprisingly gentle hand on Kurt's furry cheek and resisted the urge to rub him. Kurt blushed and looked away.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. S-Sorry for bumping into you. I was going down stairs and I must not have looked where I was going."Kurt said and started to get off Logan's strong chest but his Inner Cat started to complain.

"_**Don't get off him, you idiot! Can't you sense that he wants you sprawled on his chest?! Get back down there and let out that inner vixen!"Shouted the Inner Cat, who was actually female. Kurt ignored the voice and got off Logan completely and held out a three-fingered furry hand. **_

"Here, let me help you up."Kurt said with a friendly smile. Logan looked at him with wondering eyes and was thankful that Kurt didn't notice that he was staring. His eyes landed on three parts of Kurt's body, his long and slender legs, his feminine and firm hips and his gorgeous face. After a while Logan finally took that small hand and lifted himself up and looked at Kurt, who looked at him in return.

They stared at each other for a long time and unknowingly moved their faces closer. It was only when the smell of earthy ground and rain hit Kurt's nose that he snapped out of his trance and realized what was about to happen. Kurt stepped away from Logan before he could get closer and looked at the ground with a heavy blush. Logan had known what he was doing and hoped that Kurt wouldn't realize that he was about to kiss him but Kurt snapped out of the heat trance and moved away from him. The silence was long but after a while or so Kurt spoke,

"W-Well, I-I'll be going. Goodbye, Logan."Kurt said and hurriedly ran down the stairs, not knowing that Logan was staring at him all the while with a lustful, longing smirk and that his eyes turned dark blue. Logan had just found his mate-to-be, and he was going to do whatever it took to get him for himself….

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

How do you like that? I hope you liked it, Pirate! Later days!


	2. Acknowledging Attraction

And here is the second chapter!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kurt had his snack and spent the rest of the day trying to quell his aching from the heat. He ran, he trained in the Danger Room, he even helped Storm cook dinner and offered to do most of the moving around. But nothing really seemed to work. Finally Kurt waited until night fall and sat on his open window sill and looked at the full moon with a smile.

Kurt loved cool nights like this, it really helped quell the heat he felt. But he still had the aches and his hips hurt the most. What made it more unbearable was the fact that his annoying Inner Cat wouldn't shut up!

"_**Why are you sitting in here alone when you can get that tall, strong and handsome wolf to come in here and fix those aches?"The Inner Cat asked slyly and Kurt could practically see her wide, toothy grin. He growled in annoyance and shoved his face back into the book he was reading.**_

"**Because I don't need him to help me with my heat. I've dealt with it on my own and I will continue to do so. Now go away."Kurt said sternly.**

"_**Please! Who do you think you're talking to, kid? I'm your subconscious! Everything you do I see and everything you feel I feel. You can't hide anything from me, you should know that by now."The Inner Cat said.**_

"**Don't remind me…."Kurt said with an annoyed look still adorning his face.**

"_**Why are you acting like you don't want him? You know that you still love him. That red-headed hussy isn't around anymore so why don't you just go sway your hips his way?"The Inner Cat asked, truly curious. Kurt sighed and decided to answer since he knew that she wouldn't let up until he talked.**_

"**Because, if Logan ever wanted to be with me it would only be for a one night-stand. What's more you saw how he was with Jean. If she ever came back what makes you think that Logan would stay faithful to me? Not even another mutant would want to be with me. And you know it."Kurt said as if it was the truth and his Inner Cat knew that it wasn't. She hated seeing her host like this. If she could step out of Kurt's body for even a minute she would go to Logan, punch him in the face and tell him to act like a man and be straight with Kurt, to an extent of the word. The Inner Cat sighed and said,**

"_**Look, kid any person would be lucky to have you as a mate. And if they can't love you for who you are and see your inner beauty then to Hell with em'. You deserve a real man and that Logan fellow is as close to one as you'll ever get. Sure he's a bit edgy but you're **__**just the kind of wife he needs to curve off some of that edge. You may not know it but he's just as lonely as you are. If you two were to mate then you could hold one another whenever you had nightmares, protect each other and share many good times together. Isn't that what you want? The kind of mate who can understand your pain mostly, if not a lot?"The Inner Cat asked. Kurt was silent for a second before he answered her.**_

"**Well, yes, but…."Kurt started but the Inner Cat interrupted him.**

"_**But nothing, kid. Look, we'll talk about it later. How about we go walk around the house for a bit? Clear both of our heads. Well, technically we share one but you get the idea."The Inner Cat said and Kurt couldn't help but chuckle.**_

"**Sure, that sounds like a good idea."Kurt said and hooped off the window sill.**

Kurt straightened out his sea green satin shirt and rubbed out his cold tail. Kurt walked over to his door, opened it and walked face first into a firm chest then felt strong hands grab his arms. Kurt looked up and saw that it was Wolverine.

"L-Logan!"Kurt said surprisingly.

"Evenin', elf."Logan said with a smirk. It was then that Kurt realized that he was very close to Logan and that he had his hands on the shirtless, large, slightly tanned, very muscular and well toned chest. He blushed and moved away from Logan then held his hands tightly. Logan smirked knowingly at the effect his muscular physique had on Kurt. Apparently Kurt had never touched a naked chest, male or female.

"You, um, you surprised. Was there something that you wanted?"Kurt asked, moving his bangs from his face nervously. Logan smirked and drank in Kurt's look.

He was wearing a sea green button up satin shirt and most importantly he was wearing no pants. Logan got aroused at the very thought of what was under that shirt. He got even more aroused when he got a clear view of those strong, slender legs.

For the longest time when Logan first met Kurt he only ever thought of him as a team mate and acquaintance. Logan knew that Kurt had heats just like his and that he could bare children but he never really paid it any attention since Kurt was just a kid back then.

But after a while that kid changed from a little kitten to a full grown _vixen._ Logan fell and he couldn't get up worth a danm when it came to the demonic mutant. Kurt was everything Logan wasn't and that was why he wanted him. He was gentle, honest, kind and even tempered. He and Logan would complement each other perfectly like Yin and Yang, total opposites but they somehow they were a perfect match. Another thing Logan liked about Kurt was his motherly instincts. Kurt may not have noticed but he was more motherly than Kitty and Orro put together. And it was from that Logan knew Kurt would be a wonderful mother to their pups and kittens. However before he could start thinking about names first things first, he had to show Kurt how he felt.

"Logan? Is there something wrong?"Kurt asked. Logan smirked and moved his hand past the cat-elf, grabbed the door handle and closed the door thus trapping Kurt between him and said door.

"No, nothing's wrong. In fact, things couldn't be more right."Logan said and moved closer to Kurt which made the cat move away on instinct and his back hit the closed door. He looked at Logan with wide eyes and smiled nervously.

"L-Logan, what are you doing? What do you want?"Kurt asked nervously. Logan smirked more and moved his lips to Kurt's ear.

"You. I want a mate and you're it."Logan stated and Kurt's mind went blank.

"What…."But before Kurt could finish Logan had captured his lips with his own in a hot but loving kiss….

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hope you liked this chapter! More is still to come! Later days! Read and review!


	3. And It All Comes Tumbling Down

Now I present the third chapter!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kurt couldn't think, all he could think about was the feeling of warm lips on his furry ones. What made his mind so blank was the fact that it was Logan's lips on his. He didn't know what to do, so his Inner Cat, Maxima, gave him some…less than subtle advice as to what his next move should be.

"_**Kiss back, kid! Isn't this enough to tell you that he's interested?! Grind your hips, purr, do something! You're not a frozen icicle, move!"Maxima shouted at Kurt but he was unfortunately too lost in the kiss to even shout at her for saying such a thing.**_

As for Logan his Inner Wolf, Yukio, was also shouting advice, or at least what he figured to be advice.

"_**You have him now! Quick, mark him before he get's out of his trance!"Yukio shouted, but Logan was still mentally conscious enough to talk his subconscious.**_

"**No! I want to see how he'll react to this."Logan stated.**

"_**What are you talking about?! He's obviously so ecstatic that he can barely move! Now mark him already!"Shouted Yukio. Logan growled and paid his subconscious no mind and took his lips off Kurt's, much to Yukio's anger who then began to shout obscenities at him, and Logan looked into Kurt's wide eyes.**_

"Well? What do you think? Do you feel anything?"Logan asked. Kurt could only look at Logan with wide unblinking eyes and then he looked down and softly touched his lips. Kurt stayed silent for three minutes, and then three minutes more. He finally looked at Logan again and said,

"I…I can't…really tell…"Kurt said softly but Logan heard him.

"What do you mean?"Logan asked almost desperately. Kurt couldn't bare to look into Wolverine's hurt eyes and turned his head away.

"I mean…I feel so many things right now…And it's all rushing through me so fast that I…can't really say for sure how I feel or what I feel…"Kurt said.

"Then…can you tell me…if you hate me?"Logan asked and prayed that the cat would say no. After a while Kurt finally answered him.

"No, I don't hate you. That I know for sure."Kurt said and gave Logan a small reassuringly smile, then it faded, "But…"Kurt started and Logan's eyes widened and Yukio and Maxima were on edge at what Kurt would say next.

"_**What do you mean 'but', kid?! There is no 'buts' in romance!! What do you think this is, a crappy eighties mystery romance movie?!"Maxima asked in a questioning and angry voice.**_

"_**The only 'but' in this conversation is the cat's when we take him! Where's your self respect?! Be a man and hump his tailed ass!"Yukio shouted and Logan could almost see him stomping his foot in a tantrum.**_

"But what, Kurt? Please tell me."Logan almost begged. Kurt looked at Logan and ever so slowly placed a hand on his face.

"Logan, I know that you're probably feeling as if you love me, but it's only your heat. I know that you're not pursuing me yourself. I know that you really love Jean."Kurt said and looked down sadly.

"_**What?!?!"Yukio and Maxima shouted at the same time.**_

Logan looked at Kurt as if he grew a second head. Him? Love _Jean? _While Logan admitted that the telepath was an attractive woman, he had long since gotten over her and besides, if he and Jean really hit it off it would've only last a week or so. What's more he only flirted with her, he didn't really love her. How could Kurt possibly think that he would love anyone other than him? Well, he would just have to tell him so.

"Kurt, I don't like Jean. I mean, yeah she's a beauty, but I like your look better. I love you. It isn't my heat, it's my heart that's chasing you."Logan said softly with a smile. Kurt looked at Wolverine with wide eyes. Did he just hear right?

"_**See, kid? You're the only one he wants. Now kiss him!"Maxima said. After another while Kurt spoke.**_

"Logan…I really do appreciate what you're trying to say… and I'm flattered and all…but I just can't…Logan I'm sorry."Kurt said and teleported out of a shocked Wolverine's arms.

Logan looked at his empty arms and watched as the red and black smoke blew away. Why? Why did Kurt not believe him? Was he that closed off from love? Did he not see the meaning behind Logan's words? Or did he hate him for flirting with someone else?

Logan felt three things at that moment, sadness, loneliness and anger. But he wasn't angry at Kurt, he was angry at himself. Danmit he shouldn't have been so forward with his approach! He should have taken things slowly, now Kurt probably thought he was an amorous jerk!

Then Logan did the only thing that any rejected wolf would do, he howled a howl of lonely sorrow.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Oh, don't be upset Logan! I'll make it right! I felt a clench in my heart as I wrote this. Now just so you all know the next update may not come as quickly. So be patient! Read, review and take care!

By the way, Maxima is Latin for miracle worker and Yukio is Japanese foe gets what he wants.


	4. Talking Does Work

Gutentag, liebchens. It is with great pride that I give you the fourth chapter of this romantic story.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Logan was a total wreck the next day. After having Kurt reject him last night, he was crest fallen. He howled that night to let out his sorrow and went out to sleep on the roof so that he could be alone and rest in the cold air. Then just as the sun rose Logan howled again. Now this would be okay and no one would have a problem if not for one little thing:

If only Logan's howling was not driving the other members of the mansion crazy.

Scott, Emma, Kitty, Hank and Forge were in the kitchen groaning in pain at the sound of Logan's loud howling. They had ear plugs and ear muffs on but it seemed that Logan's howling managed to penetrate their sound muffling devices. They even had their hands over their ears and it still didn't work!

"Someone needs to get Logan a muzzle!"Scott shouted.

"What?!"The other mutants asked loudly over the howling.

"I said that someone needs to get Logan a muzzle!"Scott repeated louder. Not being able to hear what the Cyclops was saying Hank, Emma, Forge and Kitty lifted their ear muffs and took one of their ear plugs out.

"What?!"They asked again.

"I SAID THAT SOMEONE NEEDS TO GET LOGAN A MUZZLE!!"Scott repeated twice as loud.

"Oh!"The mutants said, finally understanding. Then their prayers were answered when the loud howling stopped and they all sighed in relief and took off their ear muffs and took out their ear plugs.

"Finally! I'd thought he'd never stop!"Kitty said.

"Emma can't you use your powers to like change Logan's mood so that he'll stop howling or something?"Scott asked.

"I'm afraid not, Scott. However what I can tell you is that whatever has Logan upset it's something more than what we think. Though I'm not quite sure what it is."Emma said.

"Well, why don't we just go up and ask him? I mean it can't hurt to try."Forge said and the others looked at him with a 'Are you kidding?' look, "What? That won't work?"Forge asked.

"Forge, you have so much to learn about Logan."Scott said and patted his shoulder.

"What could possibly have Logan so upset? I've never seen him like this before."Kitty said.

"Well whatever it is, hopefully we'll be able to help him."Hank said.

_**~With Kurt~**_

Kurt was in his room looking out the window with a sad and guilt written face. He heard Logan howling and while the others couldn't tell Kurt knew the message in that howl. What Logan was saying was, 'Kurt, please forgive me! I love you, I really do! Please be mine!'. Kurt felt bad that he had just left Logan like that without giving him a more mature explanation. Kurt sighed again and hung his head.

"_**If you're so upset about this whole thing then why don't you go up there and talk to Logan?"Maxima asked.**_

"**Because I just can't bring myself to do it. It'll only make things more difficult."Kurt said lowly.**

"_**Not talking about is what will make it more difficult! Kurt isn't it enough that Logan says that he loves you and wants you? Does he have to wrestle a shark in front of you to prove himself?"Maxima asked.**_

"**No, I just…want a little bit more than his word. I need to know that he'll love and appreciate me like any mate and husband would. I need to see it with my own eyes."Kurt stated softly. Maxima understood what her host was saying and sighed.**

"_**I see. So what exactly is it that he has to do in order to prove to you that he really does love you?"Maxima asked.**_

"**Something that he would do only for me. Something that proves his devotion to me as a mate."Kurt stated. Maxima was quiet for a while and didn't answer Kurt, "Maxima?"Kurt asked.**

"_**You got real high standards for your men, you know that?"Maxima asked.**_

"**Hey you asked!"Kurt shouted in annoyance and Maxima laughed at his reaction.**

"_**Relax kid, I was joking. Okay, so just talk to him and I'm sure you can reach some kind of common ground."Maxima said and Kurt sighed.**_

"**I hope you are right, Maxima."Kurt said.**

_**~With Logan~**_

Logan was on the roof top lying on his back, looking into the sky as it ever so slowly turned light orange. He had long since stopped howling and tried to get Kurt out of his mind but he couldn't. He guessed now he knew how Scott felt with Jean. Logan cringed when the name crossed his mind. Jean, she was the reason why Kurt wanted to keep a long distance, not that he hated the missing red-head for it.

"_**What's the matter with you?! Get off your fat ass and go see the elf!"Yukio shouted.**_

"**Not now, Yukio. This is really a bad time…."Logan said and turned on his side as if trying to turn away from Yukio's scowling face even though he couldn't really do that.**

"_**Please, someone is having a worse time than you somewhere! The difference is that you can fix it if you just talk to Kurt!"Yukio stated harshly and Logan shouted back at him when he said the 'K' word.**_

"**Don't say that name! He hates my danm guts! If he wanted to talk he would be here right now! I made him mad and now he's holding it against me. There's no way that I'll ever have him as a mate now! It's hopeless!"Logan stated sadly. Yukio huffed at what he was hearing.**

"_**So that's it then. You're giving up on the count of one little mistake? You've made thousands of mistakes and you made them better by trying again until you got it right. The same goes with love! You don't just quit, you try again until you get the one you love. The Logan I know would never let this kind of mistake get the better of him, but I guess I misunderstood you. You're just like every other host I had! You make one little fixable mistake and the world's ending! If that's how you feel then maybe that Rouge kid was right, maybe you shouldn't be the leader!"Yukio said and then went silent.**_

Every word that Yukio said hit Logan hard. His eyes were wide and he felt a clench in his heart, but it was different. It wasn't the 'what have I done?' kind of clench he'd been feeling today but the 'He's right, you know' kind of clench. And the clench was right about Yukio being right. Danm, Logan must be REALLY upset to admit that _Yukio _of all people was right.

Just as Logan was about to contemplate whether or not to go talk to Kurt he saw the roof door open. The person came through the door and Logan saw that it was Scott.

"What do you want, slick? If it's a music request then forget it. The concert's over."Logan stated harshly and turned on his side again.

"That's not why I came up here, Logan. I came because I know that there's something wrong. You only ever howl like that when something is really bugging you. So what's up?"Scott asked. Logan just huffed.

"Please, don't bother bub. I've got enough on my mind as it is. The last thing I need is for you to get on my case."Logan snapped harshly. Scott stepped back a bit at the harsh voice but stood his ground all the same.

"Well, since you're actions affect the team and I'm part of it I think it gives me every right to be on your case. What is it, Logan? Does it have something to do with your heat?"Scott asked. Logan stayed silent for a long while then begrudgingly answered.

"Yeah…"Logan said lowly but Scott heard him.

"Okay, so did you like get rejected by someone?"Scott asked.

"Yeah…"Logan admitted begrudgingly again.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find someone better than whoever she is."Scott said simply but didn't know how much those words really hurt Logan.

"I doubt it, slick. And it wasn't a _she, _it was a _he._"Logan stated. Scott's eyes widened in shock at what Logan just said. A he? Scott had never pegged Logan as homosexual, but I guess it just goes to show you how little you could know about a person.

"Okay, well who was he then?"Scott asked and Logan was so far gone at that moment in his own thoughts that he just said the first thing that came to mind.

"Kurt…"Logan said and then quickly realized what he just said and covered his mouth. Scott's jaw dropped at what Logan just said.

"Kurt?! You have a thing going on with Kurt?!"Scott asked shockingly and Logan swiftly got up and covered his mouth.

"Pipe down, bub! Do you want the entire mansion to hear?!"Logan asked sharply. He let Scott's mouth go and pinched the bridge of his nose to try and clear his head. Scott took a moment to get the whole thing straight in his head before spoke to Logan again.

"So it was Kurt? Kurt was the one you…."Scott trailed off and Logan nodded yes.

"I went to his room last night and told him how I felt and then I kissed him….but then things got a bit….strained. He ported away and well, you know the rest."Logan explained. Scott nodded in understanding.

"I see. So does he hate you or something? Is that why you're so upset?"Scott asked.

"I'm….not sure. I never really talked to him after that."Logan stated.

"Well, then that has to mean that there's still a chance that he doesn't hate you. You just have to talk to him."Scot said reassuringly.

"Please. You really think that'll work?"Logan asked and Scott shrugged.

"Well, if it worked with me and Jean, it'll work for you and Kurt. It really does help to just talk, Logan. Try it."Scott said and went back down through the roof door, leaving Logan alone in his own thoughts. He sighed and chuckled to himself before saying,

"For once slick, I actually agree with you."Logan said and went down the door himself.

_**~With Kurt~**_

Kurt was pacing in his room, trying to think of what he could say to Logan and what kind of agreement they could reach. He thought several different kind of ideas but each one he thought wouldn't work and so he thought of another after another.

"_**Come one kid, you've been going at this idea thing for hours! Just pick one and go see Logan!"Maxima shouted.**_

"**No, not until I think of the perfect idea to use. Things like this take a lot longer to think out, Maxima."Kurt said and continued his pacing.**

"_**Come on Kurt, do you really think that Logan is going to wait for you to think of something when he could just as easily come here and knock on your door?"Maxima asked and just then someone knocked on the door.**_

"Kurt, it's me Logan. I want to talk to you."Logan said from behind the door.

"_**Danm, I'm good."Maxima said with a smirk to herself and Kurt rolled his eyes.**_

"Sure, here I come."Kurt said and walked over to the door but the closer he was getting the more nervous he got. He really did want to talk to Logan about this, but he still felt awkward about this. What if Logan hated him for just running off like that? He hoped the Wolverine didn't. So Kurt opened the door and was faced with a nervous looking Wolverine.

"Uh, hey."Logan said nervously.

"Hey."Kurt greeted back. There was a while long silence before Kurt spoke again, "Well would you like to come in?"Kurt asked.

"Yeah, sure."Logan said and walked into the room and Kurt closed the door. Then Kurt turned and looked at Logan.

"Well, I guess I should start….First I want to say that I'm sorry. For running away I mean. I didn't mean to make you feel so upset."Kurt said sadly and apologetically. Logan looked at the cat-elf with wide eyes.

"What?"Was all Logan could ask he was so shocked.

"I said I'm…."But Kurt interrupted him before he could go on.

"No, I heard you, I mean _why _are you sorry? If anyone I should be the one apologizing. I practically jumped you. I thought that's why you left, because you hated me for kissing you."Now it was Kurt's turn to be shocked.

"NO!"Kurt suddenly exclaimed and Logan looked at him with wide eyes and Kurt covered his mouth in shock at what he just said. Then Kurt uncovered his mouth and spoke in a softer but still loud enough tone, "I mean, no I didn't hate you for that. I could never hate you….I was just….surprised that's all. I left because I wanted to think about all of this, but I should have told you that before leaving. And for that I'm sorry."Kurt explained.

Logan looked at Kurt all through the explanation and a smile was ever so slowly edging at his face. So Kurt didn't hate him? He wasn't upset? Logan had never felt so relieved in his life. So maybe Scott and Yukio _were_ right, maybe there is still hope. Logan walked toward Kurt and since they weren't that far from each other Logan was able to grab Kurt and hug him.

Kurt gasped at the sudden contact and his golden eyes grew wide. How did he not notice Wolverine getting closer? What should he do, push him away? No…no, that was the _very _last thing Kurt wanted to do. He pushed Logan away last night and that left the wolf howling in sorrow. He would not nor could not deal with doing that a second time. So Kurt slowly albeit nervously moved his arms to go around Logan's neck. Logan was shocked at Kurt's touch but quickly smiled and held the cat-elf tighter.

"So….what now? What happens next?"Kurt asked. Logan nuzzled Kurt's neck gently before answering him,

"Whatever you want to happen next. But Kurt, whatever you pick, please just let there be a chance for _us._"Logan softly begged. Kurt was both surprised to see Logan like this and felt honored to see his softer side. Kurt smiled and also hugged Logan tighter.

"Don't worry, I promise. But right now I need the time to think things through. Is that alright?"Kurt asked, looking up into the light blue eyes. Logan smiled and kissed Kurt's forehead and placed his own skull against Kurt's.

"Yeah, that's just fine….But you better not tell anyone here about this, elf. 'Cause that pretty face will only get you so far."Logan said with a smirk and Kurt chuckled.

"I assure you Logan, no one will hear what has been said behind theses walls."Kurt reassured.

Then all of a sudden the door burst open and Emma, Hank, Scott, Kitty, Forge, Bobby and Rouge fell into the room. Logan and Kurt looked at them with shocked wide eyes and the others looked at them for a while and Scott smiled nervously.

"H-Hey, Kurt. Your door needed fixing and I had the others help me with it."The Cyclops lied and hoped that Logan and Scott would by it. But the 'You must be kidding' looks on their faces told him otherwise. Then Logan growled and moved Kurt out of the way and unsheathed his claws.

"I see a few other things that need _fixing_, slick. Take a guess."And with a roar Logan charged at the other mutants and the all ran away as fast as they all could with the wolf hot on their tails.

"_**Guess this makes it official."Maxima said.**_

"**Makes what official?"Kurt asked.**

"_**That there's no such thing as a private romance."Maxima said and Kurt laughed.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

See? I told you that I would make it right! Now the next chapter won't come up until the new episode of Wolverine and The X-Men airs, so this may be a long wait, but don't worry, I promise to update after that! And if anyone has an idea, PM me or put in your review.

See you then!


	5. For Better Or Worse

Niihao, my friends! So has come the much awaited fifth chapter! A bit of this chapter was part of the idea given to me by Johanna Bella. Thank you Johanna!

* * *

The next day things were oddly quiet at the X-Mansion that warm and bright morning. Not much was going on, at least not for many of the occupants living there. But for Kurt things were…very loud. Or at least they were to him do to the argument he was having with Maxima in his own mind.

"_**I still don't see why you don't just tell him that you love him and get it over with already! I'm tired of always taking over your body just to put cotton balls in your ears whenever you dream about that wolf! Do you have any idea what a loud dreamer you are?! You could wake the dead, kid!"Maxima ranted to Kurt who was covering his ears while he was talking.**_

"**And do you have any idea that you have talked to me about this three times already?"Kurt asked annoyingly.**

"_**Yes, and I'll talk to you about it three hundred times until you tell Logan how you feel!"Maxima shouted stubbornly.**_

"**I can't help but wonder if Maxima's other hosts had to deal with this."Kurt thought to himself with an annoyed scowl on his face.**

"_**I heard that."Maxima said in a sing-song voice.**_

_**~With Logan~**_

Things weren't going so well for the Wolverine either. Ever since yesterday Yukio has tried to tempt Logan to mate with Kurt and even went as far as trying to take over. But Logan managed to stay strong and regain control. It was then that Logan decided to work in the gym. That way he would be so focused on lifting weights that he'll barely be able to hear Yukio talking.

"_**Come on, you know you want to go find that cat and hump him until your legs give out. So why not just get it over with and go after your female?!"Yukio asked in an impatient and angry voice. Deciding to toss Yukio a bone, Logan spoke.**_

"**Because, he said that he wanted to take his time thinking about this and I'm going to let him think it through. I don't want to screw things up."Logan said as he begun lifting weights.**

"_**The one you should be really screwing is that blue vixen! Do you see the way he walks? He's asking to get humped! Who are we to say no?"Yukio asked mischievously and Logan could see the smirk on his face. He growled annoyingly and continued to lift his weights.**_

_**~Meanwhile~**_

Kurt had long since drowned out Maxima and she seemed to have given up and he decided to walk around the mansion. Then he surprisingly found himself at the gym.

"_I guess I wandered more than I thought."Kurt said to himself and absent mindedly looked into the gym and what he saw made him gasp in awe and surprise._

Logan was lifting weights, shirtless and he was sweating. You could see the beads of sweat race down his muscular, well toned and pale body, particularly near his chest. Kurt found it to be very erotic for some reason even though he couldn't understand why because he's seen Logan lift weights before. Kurt guessed it was because of his heat but he couldn't help feel that there was a bigger reason why he found the sight to be erotic like.

"_Could I really be….in love with Logan?"Kurt asked himself._

Kurt found himself looking at Logan again and when he saw the huge Adonis-like muscles flex along with Logan's movements he found himself purring out happily.

Logan's eyes widened when he heard the purr and sniffed the air. Kurt's scent was in the air. So was Kurt here? Watching him? Logan smirked at this and decided to play with Kurt a little. He stopped lifting his weights and got up, then started to stretch out. Kurt made more soft purrs and found himself smiling and his tail wagging almost wantonly.

Logan then decided to end his little game and turned around to look at the door and he gave Kurt a toothy smirk and winked. Kurt gasped in shock and covered his mouth as to keep himself from saying anything else by mistake. He blushed furiously and ran from the gym. Logan smirked even more and went to cool himself off, both from his work-out and from Kurt's scent.

_**~With Kurt~**_

Kurt ran far from the gym and stopped in a hall to take a breath. He still had a beat red blush on his face, but it looked dark purple what with his blue fur.

"_**What in the blazing Hell is wrong with you?! Logan was right there waiting for you to come and sit in his lap!"Maxima shouted at her host.**_

"**Maxima, please! Now is not the time! Oh, I feel so embarrassed! I can't believe that Logan saw me stare at him. I bet now he thinks I'm some pervert."Kurt said and held his face in embarrassment.**

"_**Well at least that's something you two have in common."Maxima said with a grin. Kurt narrowed his eyes and walked down the hall then walked down the stairs.**_

"**Honestly Maxima I don't know why I put up with…."But before Kurt could finish, he felt a sudden pain and started to feel faint.**

"_**Kurt? Kurt, what's the matter?"Maxima asked. **_

**But Kurt didn't answer and just fell out, becoming unconscious.**

"_**Kurt?! Kurt!"Maxima called out to her host.**_

_**~With Logan~**_

Logan had long since left the gym and was walking to all the way to the hangar with a pleased grin on his face. You would look like that too if you turned on your future mate. Logan was working on the X-Jet with Forge while fantasizing about Kurt and was completely oblivious to the fire he made.

"Logan! Snap out of it, man!"Forge shouted at Logan who awoke from his self induced trance and looked at the blazing flame with great surprise. Forge got the fire extinguisher and took out the flame.

"Whoops. Sorry about that, kid. I've just been really….distracted lately."Logan said and cursed himself for letting the fondness in his tone slip.

"I'll say. Would I be right if it had something to do with a certain blue feline fatale?"Forge asked, wiggling his eyebrows a bit. Logan laughed and replied,

"Please kid. Like I'm about to tell…."But before Logan could finish he started to feel a pain and soon enough he fainted.

"Logan! Are you okay…."Then suddenly Forge went felt the same pain and fainted as well.

_**~With Kurt~**_

Kurt started to feel a soft touch on his forehead and he thought he heard a voice, one not of Maxima's.

"_Kurt, wake up, Kurt."Said the soft and gentle voice._

The feline's golden eyes fluttered open and he was met with the angelic face of Emma.

"Ugh….Emma? Oh, my head. What are you doing here? Where's Scott?"Kurt asked. As he got up slowly and stretched.

"In very deep danger. I'll explain once we talk to Logan. Come on, he's in the hangar with Forge."Emma said and rushed to where the hangar was with Kurt behind her.

"Wait! How do you know where he is?"Kurt asked.

"Telepathy, remember?"Emma asked coyly with smirk and they continued to run to the hangar.

Soon enough the two mutants were in the hangar and Kurt pointed out Logan and Forge to Emma.

"Oh, dear. I never imagined that her powers had this kind of range."Emma said and rushed to Forge. Kurt looked at her confusedly at what Emma said.

"_Her?_ Emma who are you talking about?"Kurt asked as Emma brought Forge out of his slumber.

"Jean. I detected her and Scott and I went to the hospital to get her. And somehow she used her powers and did…_this."_Emma said and Forge groaned as he woke up. Emma did the same for Logan, or at least she tried to but due to Logan's adamantium skull she couldn't get through to his mind, "Oh, for Lord's sake. I can't reach all the way Logan's mind and wake him up because he is literally _hard-headed."_Emma stated. Forge held his chin in thought and snapped his fingers.

"I know what'll wake him up."Forge said and Emma and Kurt gave him odd looks as Forge lent in to Logan's ear and shouted, "Hey Logan, Kurt's in a lacy black slip!"Forge exclaimed and Emma gasped while Kurt blushed.

"_**Why that little pig!"Maxima shouted.**_

However, and to Emma and Kurt's surprise, Logan's eyes snapped open and he hopped to his feet and started looking around the area like crazy. When his hungry eyes laid on Kurt was about to pounce, which made Kurt step back as a precaution, but he was crest-fallen to see that Kurt was most certainly _not _wearing a black lacy slip. Logan's eyebrow twitched and he looked Forge with a pissed off look.

"Care to explain yourself, kid?"Logan asked in a low and dangerous tone. Forge chuckled nervously and said,

"Sorry, Logan. I only said that to wake you up."Forge said.

"I'm not surprised it worked. But now isn't the time to joke around. Listen, Scott and I have found Jean, but she had amnesia so she didn't remember him. Then things got really dangerous when ArchAngel came. He took both Scott and Jean. So then I came here looking for the rest of you."Emma explained to the three men and they all looked at her in shock.

"Whoa Emma, are you serious? Jean is really alive?"Forge asked.

"Yes, but if we don't find her and Scott soon neither of them will be alive. Kurt take me to Cerebro, quickly!"Emma exclaimed and Kurt held onto her and teleported her to Cerebro and Forge and Logan raced to the room as well.

After getting a good fix on where their friends were, Logan, Kurt, Forge and Emma got into the X-Jet and flew to the outskirts of the town and to the discreet location where Scott and Jean where being held.

The X-Jet was over an old water tower and Emma used her powers to get a mental read of who was there, and she detected three unknown mutants and Scott and Jean.

"They're here! Logan now!"Emma exclaimed and Wolverine nodded and set the jet on auto-pilot and then jumped out. He unsheathed his claws as he swiftly descended to the roof of the water tower. When he got on the top he ripped through the roof and fell into the lab-like room and saw ArchAngel looming over the bound Scott and Jena with raised metal wings, obviously ready to kill them. Wolverine growled at the evil mutant and said,

"Back off, bub. Now!"Logan ordered and unsheathed his claws. Then Kurt appeared along with Emma and Forge and they stood by Wolverine.

"Let's make this easy on everyone."Kurt said calmly.

"Because we _are not _leaving without them."Emma stated pointing at Scott and Jean.

The four mutants stepped toward ArchAngel but soon they started to feel extremely disoriented. They all groaned in pain and held their heads. Vertigo stepped in front of them and looked at them with a glare. Then Archlight stepped in and generated massive energy into his fist and punched the ground, blasting the four X-Men away. Logan hit against a table, Kurt and Forge hit the wall and Emma hit against BlockBuster's hard brick-like chest making go unconscious almost immediately.

BlockBuster growled and walked toward Logan and the wolf-like mutant was having a hard time getting but it was too late for BlockBuster had already grabbed Logan and raised him up, pulling his fist back and ready to punch him.

Kurt saw this and gasped, and then his eyes narrowed. He slowly started to get up and was going to help Logan. Then Vertigo used her disorienting powers on him again and Kurt groaned in pain, but managed to jump out of her range and he grabbed onto Wolverine and teleported them between the tables Scott and Jean were bound to.

"Logan? Are you okay?!"Kurt asked urgently and with great worry. Logan groaned and knelt up on his hands and gave Kurt a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That beef cake barely laid a hand on me."Logan said Kurt smiled.

"Good, I'm glad I got to you before I…."Kurt never finished after he fainted and fell into Logan's arms. The Wolverine looked at the angelic mid night blue face but got out of his trance when he saw Forge struggling with his bionic arm gun as BlockBuster got closer. Logan sat Kurt gently on the ground and then rushed to Forge's aid and jumped onto BlockBuster.

"Somebody cut me lose!"Scott shouted.

"I got it!"Forge said and aimed his arm gun at Cyclops' wrist shackle.

"No, no wait!"Cyclops exclaimed but Forge already shot and the shackle was destroyed. ArchAngel noticed this and strode over to Scott but he stopped the evil mutant with a blast from his optic beam. Scott destroyed his other wrist shackle and no sooner than when his wrists were free Scott was caught in the disorienting waves from Vertigo.

Scott groaned in pain as the waves got worse. Emma soon started wake up and saw Vertigo with her back facing Emma so she took the chance to use her powers on the green haired woman. Vertigo shouted from the shot to her head and turned to Emma and used her waves on the telepath. Emma groaned before she regained focus and shot another blast at Vertigo, instantly knocking her out.

Scott destroyed his ankle shackles and shot at Archlight with his optic beams. Then the Cyclops shot at BlockBuster in the head and he immediately let go of Logan. BlockBuster turned at look at Cyclops and growled then in retaliation Scott shot at the giant again and he hit the wall, slowly sliding down and becoming unconscious.

ArchAngel took this as an opening and shot razor sharp knife-like feathers from his wings at Scott. Scott gasped and stood stiffly as the knives came at him but oddly enough they stopped. ArchAngel gasped softly in surprise as the knives stopped and soon fell to the floor. Scott felt something odd in the air and looked to Jean just in time to see her body light a-blaze with flames and she rose up and floated in mid air. Her eyes were a glaring orange instead of cool green and she turned to look at ArchAngel and used her telekinetic powers to blast him into one of the computer walls.

"Jean! Jean!"Cyclops exclaimed reaching his hand up to Jean but making sure not to be to close out fear of getting burned.

Everyone looked at the ethereal but also dangerous looking woman helplessly, not knowing what to do in order to reach out to her. Scott decided to try again and said,

"Jean it's okay. It's over."Scott said to Jean and he reached his hand out further and even though he was close he felt as if Jean was so far away from him. The red-head looked down at Scott with a glare but soon she started to snap out of her trance and the flames around her diminished and she fainted, falling into Cyclops's waiting arms.

Emma figured it was safe enough and rushed over to the two. She gently placed her hand on Jean's forehead and checked for a status condition.

"She's weak, but she's alright."Emma stated to Scott.

Then Logan felt a sense of dread behind him and turned to see ArchAngel standing up. The mutant flew over Wolverine and flew out of the lab through the whole Logan made before. Forge raised his arm gun up at the escaping mutant, ready to shoot, but Logan stopped him.

"Easy, Quickdraw. We got what we came for. Let's get her home."Logan said looking at Scott, Jean and Emma.

_**~Later on~**_

The team had gotten home safely and Scott was by Jean's side the entire time in the infirmary. The gang was outside eavesdropping, save for Emma, Logan and Kurt. Emma had gone off to take a rest, saying that today made her exhausted, while Logan and Kurt were out on the balcony talking in private.

"It's nice to have Jean back. Especially in Scott's case."Kurt said as he looked at the sea gulls fly by.

"Yeah, sure is. I don't think I could stand another day dealing with Summers' wailin' about that chick."Logan said with a sarcastic smile and Kurt chuckled.

There was a silence for a while and then Kurt spoke.

"So….what happens now? With the team?"Kurt asked and turned to look at Logan. Logan looked at Kurt for a moment then looked out to the sky again.

"Well, now that Jean's back I don't think we'll need Frost anymore, but I think we'll keep in touch with her."Logan said. Kurt nodded and looked down at his fidgeting feet.

"I see. Well, I'm sure that the Professor will be very happy to know that Jean's back."Kurt said in a low one. Logan noticed how sad Kurt's voice sounded and smiled a bit and placed his hand over Kurt's. The elf gasped and looked his hand then he looked at Logan.

"Relax, elf. Just because old red is back, doesn't mean I'll stop thinking about you. In fact, now that I don't have to worry about finding _her_, I can give _you _all of my attention."Logan said in a somewhat seductive one and kissed Kurt's hand. The cat-elf's ears sprung up as high as they could as did his tail and a full blush almost immediately and he had to bite his tongue to keep from stuttering like a fool. When Logan finally took his lips off Kurt's hand he looked at Kurt with an expecting smirk, waiting for his reply. Soon Kurt regained his composer and said,

"Oh, I um….okay. Thank you for telling me that, Logan."Kurt said and, after sucking up all the courage he had, he stood on his tip-toes and kissed Logan on his left cheek. The Wolverine gasped and a hue of pink appeared on his face. Kurt smirked widely and his tail wagged triumphantly and mischievously. Logan's blushed vanished and he smirked as well before saying,

"Heh, didn't think you had it in ya, Kurt."Logan said and ruffled the cat-elf's hair. Kurt purred and then cleared his throat before he said,

"Yes well, I can be flirtatious when I want to be. But at any rate, we should get back with the team."Kurt stated Logan nodded and the two walked toe infirmary.

As they walked Logan couldn't help but feel very proud of himself. He had all the X-Men together again and even though Jean had amnesia, that didn't matter. The team was together and that's all that was important.

But then, as Logan walked to the door to visit the amnesiac red-head, he heard a shout of pain and a drop from behind. He turned to see Kurt sprawled on the ground, unconscious. He looked at the sight confusingly and then he heard other shouts of pain and drops and Logan turned to see that the other were also unconscious. Logan growled and unsheathed his claws and looked around but then he started to feel faint and he dropped on the floor next to Kitty.

The last thing he saw before he fell into a deep sleep….was a blur of snow white….the black.

* * *

Sorry this took so long. And I'm also sorry if I spoiled things for you all with the parts I used from Shades of Grey. But anyway, thank you for reading now review please.

See you soon!


	6. Foresight XMen POV part 1

Hey, hey, hey! Sorry for the long wait. I have no one to blame but my own laziness. So I hope you all can forgive, not glare at the screen and forget when I say, here is the new chapter!

* * *

Logan felt like he was skating on air in his unconscious state. He couldn't see or hear anything. Everything was just dark and felt like he was lying on a thick, heavy fog of air. Then suddenly the wolf-man heard a voice call out through the foggy haze he was in.

"_Logan…."_The voice called out. The voice was deep but otherwise soft, and it had a German accent to it. The voice called out again and Logan reluctantly opened his eyes to see who it was that was calling out to him. When he did open his eyes the mutant saw Kurt looking down at him with worry.

"Logan, are you alright?"Kurt asked in a gentle tone. Logan blinked his eyes a couple of times before he groaned in slight pain and slowly got up. Then he gave an answer to Kurt's question.

"Urgh, no. I feel like someone tossed a bunch of bricks at my head then shot me in the skull. What happened?"Logan asked as he held onto his sore head.

"I'm not sure. All of a sudden I felt this intense pain and blacked out, like I did earlier. I woke up first but everyone else here is still knocked out."Kurt said and gestured to the other mutants who were still in a deep sleep. Logan nodded in understanding at Kurt's statement.

"Huh, well whatever or whoever knocked us out they did a pretty god job of…."But before Logan could finish his sentence he was cut off by a loud shout inside the infirmary.

"JEAN!!"Shouted the voice of one Scott Summers. Logan and Kurt's eyes went wide at the shout and they were immediately on their feet and opened the infirmary door and gasped at the sight their eyes were met with.

Scott, his back turned to the other mutants, was looking at an empty bed were the woman he loved so was once lying down in. This of course shocked Logan and Nightcrawler. It was clear that whatever force knocked them out took Jean Grey with them. The Cyclops collapsed onto his knees and laid his hands on the vacant bed as he kept chanting "No, no" to himself. How could this have happened? One moment he had the woman of his dreams back in his arms and then the next she was gone again. Scott bent his head down and started to cry softly as he gripped the sheets.

Kurt frowned sadly at seeing his friend so upset. He walked over to Scott and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Scott. We'll find her. Maybe her powers just started acting up again and she's wondering about."Kurt offered in a kind assuring voice. Scott looked up at the blue feline then smiled slightly in hope and stood up with Kurt's help.

"R-Right. Maybe that's just it. Thanks Kurt. You're a great friend."Scott said and hugged Kurt tightly in an appreciative manner. Kurt was surprised a bit but none the less returned the hug. However Logan looked on with a jealous face and noticeable grit fangs.

"_**How dare that red-four eyed punk hug our cat!? I don't care if he lost that red-head what's her name, he needs to keep his hands to himself!"Yukio stated in an angry voice that was similar to that of a child throwing a tantrum. **_

For once Logan agreed with his animal subconscious and moved to separate the two and looked at the Cyclops with a stern face.

"Listen, slim, now's not the time to weep over Grey and do nothing. Now's the time to go look for her."Logan stated. Scott took off his glasses for a quick moment and wiped off the tears left on his eyes. Then he put them back on and said,

"Right. You're right. Okay, let's start looking."Said the Cyclops, this time in a more confident voice though it still held some worry.

After the other mutants had woken up everyone started to look for Jean. They looked high and low, from the Danger Room to even the kitchen, but the red-headed telepath was no where to be found. It seemed obvious that Jean was kidnapped but no one thought it would have been Sinister because he had already obtained Jean's genetics but anything could happen. Deciding to retrace things, Logan sniffed around in the infirmary and could smell other scents not familiar to him. Apparently whoever took Jean was the owner of the new scents.

Scott ran to Hank in the War Room to see if he came up with anything.

"Hank! Please tell me you see something!"Scott asked in a pleading, hopeful tone.

"I'm afraid I don't. The surveillances were hacked into last night. So an abduction seems likely."Hank sad looking at Scott with a serious, worried face.

Meanwhile Logan had gone outside after trailing the scents of Jean's kidnappers to the gate. Along with the scents of the kidnappers Logan could also smell the scent of gas, not for a car but for a helicopter. So apparently the kidnappers took the telepath in a helicopter. And because of that Logan would not be able to sniff out the scent any further. So this is where Storm would have to come in. Logan pressed a button on his ear piece and contacted Storm.

"Forget searching the grounds. She was taken by air."Logan said over the ear piece communicator.

Storm got the idea and, from where she was on a balcony, flew into the air and began to whip the air currents to try and figure out which way the kidnappers went, looking in all four directions.

"Storm! What do you see?"Logan called out as he looked up at the weather witch. But it was obvious that she couldn't hear him. Logan turned around and walked towards the gate but gasped when his scent visual caught another scent. It was that of Emma Frost. Meaning that Emma had helped in Jean's kidnapping! Logan growled in a low, viscous tone and walked back to the mansion. As he got in the first person he saw was Kitty.

"Logan, did you get any luck finding out who kidnapped Jean?"The female mutant asked.

"You could say that. Where's Frost?"Logan asked while failing poorly at trying not to sound as enraged as he felt.

"She's in the Cerebro room with Scott trying to figure who took Jean and how we got knocked out. Why? What's wrong?"Kitty asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing. Just gotta do a little pest control concerning a white weasel."Logan said and walked to the Cerebro room in his same angry manner while Kitty looked at him confusedly.

In a short while Logan made it to Cerebro and saw Emma already at the control pad with Scott close by her.

"Frost!"Logan exclaimed in an angry snarl but neither mutant paid him any mind so he walked over to them as the blonde woman talked to Scott.

"From what I've gathered it was a psychic attack. Quite powerful."Emma stated. Logan pushed Scott aside and grabbed the telepath by her shoulder.

"Oh, really? What a surprise."Logan said sarcastically and took the helmet off Emma's head and dragged her away from the mutant detecting device.

"Ah! What do you think you're doing?"Emma asked in a shocked tone as she was dragged away.

"Logan! We need her on Cerebro!"Scott stated.

Logan shoved Emma into the cell and closed the door. The blonde woman turned and looked at the Wolverine with a glare.

"You're making a mistake, Logan!"Emma stated with a stern face.

"No, I've made a mistake. In trusting you!"Logan stated and pointed an accusing finger at the telepath.

"Are you out of your mind?!"Scott asked in a shocked, unbelieving tone. Logan turned and looked at the Cyclops and replied,

"She was in the infirmary last night, Summers. And out front when Jean was taken by chopper!"Logan stated in a harsh voice. Scott looked at him with a surprised face and looked at the suspected woman in question.

"Emma?"Scoot asked, hoping that it wouldn't be true.

"I was the first to awaken so I went looking for her. But she was already gone!"Emma exclaimed in her defense.

"Yeah, we'll see. 'Cause when I get back the truth is coming out one way or the other."Logan stated and walked out the door, leaving Scott and Emma alone.

"Scott!"Emma exclaimed catching the brunette's attention which made her look at him. Emma spoke again and said, "Scott, I was the one who found Jean, remember? But I can't find her again from in here."Emma said with sad, sincere look adorning her face.

Shifting back to Logan the old mutant walked into the room where Charles was resting and walked over to his bed pod.

"Charles, I need to talk to you."Logan said. Soon he was in a white cloudy mist and Xavier walked up to his old ally.

"Logan. I was hoping to see Jean with you. How is she doing?"Charles asked. Logan's head dropped in shame before he gave a reply.

"Chuck, I let her get taken."Logan said and turned his head to the side not being able to look at Xavier.

"What happened?"Charles asked shockingly.

"We were laid out by a psychic blow, and then someone snatched her."Logan explained.

"Psychic? Do you know from whom?"Xavier asked.

"Oh, yeah. Emma Frost. But she wasn't working alone."Logan said.

"Find out what you can from her, Logan. Because Jean must be found! She must be controlled before the war begins!"Charles paused then looked at the wolf mutant with a serious face before saying, "Or it will be too late."Charles said.

Suddenly intense rumbling broke out in the small misty area and the old telepath gasped and suddenly his figure vanished in swirl of white smoke. Logan was cut off from the telepathic communication and was once again in the gray room looking at the comatose old man.

"Charles? Charles?!"Logan asked but there was no reply from the man. The wolf groaned in frustration. "Great, just what we need. Something must have cut us off."Logan said to himself. Then he heard an ever familiar 'bamf' and caught the smell of brimstone. He looked over his shoulder to see Kurt.

"Storm couldn't pick up any wind currents. So we won't be able to tell exactly where the chopper went. What did the Professor say?"The cat-elf asked.

"Bad news. If we don't find Jean before the war starts we're done for. Did anybody find any clues?"Logan asked with a hint of hopefulness in his tone of voice.

"No. We couldn't even find a speck. All we can say for sure is that the kidnappers covered their tracks very well."Kurt said. Logan growled in frustration again.

"Danmit. There has to be something. We have to find Jean!"Logan exclaimed and rushed past Kurt out of the room, unknowingly leaving Kurt there alone with a hurt look and ears fallen back, his face full riddled with the emotions of sadness, insecurity and slight jealousy.

"_Is Jean so special that you would go through all this and act so worried? Would you act the same way for me?"Kurt asked Logan silently. _

The elf sighed sadly then teleported out of the room.

_**~With Logan~**_

After Logan left the room Yukio was scolding him for his less than kind behavior to Kurt.

"_**You jackass! How could you act like that to Kurt?! Do you have any idea how that sounded to him? He probably thinks that you actually love Jean rather than him now!"Yukio stated harshly.**_

Logan stopped in his run down the hall and made a confused face at the Inner Wolf's statement.

"**What? I don't love Jean! I just want to find her before the war starts like Chuck said. You know I love Kurt!"Logan stated to his other half.**

"_**And you know that Kurt has a serious insecurity problem when it comes to Jean and your feelings for him. You just fixed things between yourselves and just as quickly you screw it up!"Yukio scolded and Logan actually cringed slightly at the harsh fatherly tone of his subconscious. Logan sighed sadly and ran a hand through his thick hair.**_

"**Crap. This just isn't my day. Now I have to stop a war **_**and **_**fix my wreck of a love life."Logan said and sighed heavily.**

"_**And to think, Batman could get all this done in an hour."Yukio said and Logan chuckled a bit.**_

"**Come on, Nightwing, let's see if we can get anything out of Frost."Logan said and headed to the cell area.**

_**~With Kurt~**_

No sooner had Kurt left Professor Xavier's room did Hank call for him. So not wasting a moment Kurt teleported to the War Room walked up to him while the other blue mutant sat in his chair facing his hollow screen computer.

"What is it, Hank?"Kurt asked as he looked over his shoulder to see what the scientist was looking at.

"A communication from Genosha. She'd only talk to you."Hank and Kurt looked at him with a surprised look before turning his face back at the screen.

Hank pressed the picture on the screen and Wanda came on.

"Kurt!"Wanda exclaimed softly.

"Wanda! What is going on?"Kurt asked shockingly.

"I don't have much time. But you should know that my father has replaced Senator Kelly with a mutant imposter."Wanda explained as she looked over her shoulder to make sure she was not being watched. Both blue mutants looked at her with surprised faces

"Why would he do that?"Kurt asked.

"So he can launch the Sentinels on Genosha."Wanda stated simply.

"Wait, _he _wants to launch them?!"Kurt asked even twice as shocked.

"When will this take place?"Hank asked.

"Tonight."Wanda said and ended the transmission. Hank and Kurt looked at each other worriedly.

_**~With Logan~**_

When Logan got into the cell area he was shocked and enraged to see that Emma was no longer there and even more enraged when Scott said that he let her out. The Wolverine was so angry that he grabbed the Cyclops by the collar and tossed him into the wall of the small cell. Logan grabbed onto Scott's collar again and slightly hoisted him up.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?! She was our only link to finding Jean!"Logan shouted angrily and shook up the younger mutant a bit.

"Which she couldn't do sitting in cell!"Scott shouted back. Logan tossed the brunette on the floor and Scott let out a pained grunt.

"You've got stars in your eyes, Summers. Or you'd see it, too! She's involved!"Logan shouted again. But Scott just propped himself on his arms and replied,

"I believe in her, Logan."Scott said in a sincere tone. Logan gave snarling scoff.

"Yeah? Well where is she now?"Logan asked and instead of a reply from Scott he heard Hank talk to him over the speaker.

"_Logan, you better come meet me in the War Room, we have a problem."Hank said in a worried tone._

"Terrific…"Logan grumbled under his breath and walked out the room, leaving Scott alone.

When Logan got to the War Room Hank had explained what Wanda had said to him and Kurt and the wolf looked at them confusingly.

"But why would Magneto want to launch the Sentinels on his own home? It doesn't make any sense."Logan stated.

"Who is to say? Perhaps he wants to make humans look even worse to mutants. Magneto can be unpredictable."Han said.

"Whatever Magneto's motive is one thing is certain, if we don't stop him soon then a lot of mutants and possibly even humans will die."Kurt said and Logan nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Jean will have to wait. We need to stop those Sentinels first. Hank, assemble the teams and have everyone suit up."Logan said.

"Right."Hank said and walked out the room. Kurt was about to follow but Logan grabbed his arm.

"Not you, elf. We need to talk."Logan said. Kurt looked at him a bit nervously but none the less turned to face the other mutant completely, giving him his full attention.

"O-Okay. What is it?"Kurt asked. Logan sighed deeply then looked at Kurt and said,

"Listen Kurt, I'm sorry about making you feel bad by acting so worried over Jean. It's not that I love her, I just want to find her before anymore trouble happens."Logan explained. Kurt's eyes widened at what the wolf said and looked he a bit uneasy at where this conversation was going.

"Logan you don't have to be sorry. It doesn't bother me. Jean is an important part of the team and we need to find her. What you said was nothing you need to apologize for."Kurt said in an assuring tone but Logan could easily see past it.

"Don't lie to me, elf. It bothered you and I shouldn't have said it whether or not it's true. Listen, Red's special but not as special as you are to me."Logan said and paused for a second to place a hand on Kurt's soft, furry cheek before he started talking again. "And frankly, I'd go through three times as much if I ever lost you. And that's a promise."Logan finished in a low but sincere tone.

Kurt just looked at Logan with an ever growing surprised face and smiled a bit as his eyes shined with unshed tears.

"You would?"Kurt asked softly. Logan smiled as well and wiped off the tears that were starting to fall down.

"You bet."Logan said lovingly. Kurt's smile grew and he backed up a bit then said,

"Thank you, Logan. I needed to hear that. We should probably go. The others are surely waiting for us."Kurt said and Logan gave a short nod and the two left.

As for Maxima and Yukio, they didn't need to say anything, for they just smiled happily at the sweet moment their hosts shared. And that said enough.

After Logan and Kurt got together with the group and the team dressed for the mission, they got on the Blackbird and flew into the air headed towards the Sentinel factory. While Hank flew the jet Logan turned to look at the team to explain their plan.

"Here's how it is, we'll land on the roof. Team one will reach the north wing by force. Team two will quietly infiltrate the south. Once inside we trash that place anyway possible. If those Sentinels reach Genosha Magneto will have all the justification he needs for a counter attack. So until we get a lead on Jean, there's nothing, I repeat nothing more important than stopping this war!"Logan stated and finished with an absolute finality in his voice.

Scott, while he looked impassive by Logan's last statement was actually very upset on the inside, seething in rage even.

"_How could Logan say that about Jean?! And so casually! If it was Kurt in trouble he would have gone_ _to rescue him without a second thought!"Scott thought in pure rage but otherwise managed to keep it from showing on his face._

Despite this however Yukio and Maxima were the only ones who smelled the rage coming off the former team leader.

"_**It seems like you hit a nerve there, Logan. Did you really have to say that part about Jean like that?"Yukio asked almost sounding concerned, almost.**_

"**How else was I going to get it through Summers' thick head? We can't have him running off in the middle of the fight to find Red when he's needed to stop the war. Besides, we need all the help we can get and if he makes one slip up Slick won't have a second chance to find Jean."Logan stated firmly.**

"_**Logan didn't sound nearly harsh enough! If I was him I'd straight up slap Four-Eyes in the back of the head and say, 'This is a war! Keep your focus on the situation at hand, not on that dumb bimbo!'"Maxima stated.**_

"**Maxima! How can you sound so uncaring?! Scott really loves Jean and he misses her!"Kurt stated.**

"_**So? If he doesn't shape up then he may not live long enough to miss her more!"Maxima retorted. **_

Before Kurt could give a reply Hank spoke.

"Alright, we're going in!"Hank stated and turned the Blackbird to the side and flew down low to the factory where the Sentinels were built. Closer and closer the jet went and then several Sentinels burst through the factory, flying about and then they flew straight towards the Blackbird jet. The team looked at the approaching robots with shocked faces, and Hank was so shocked that he didn't dodge in time to get out of the way of an approaching Sentinel and the right wing of the jet made a heavy impact and it began to descend swiftly towards the concrete floor of the factory.

Hank tried to stop the Blackbird and make a soft landing but to no avail and the jet landed harshly on the ground and the glass of the window broke up completely. Logan got up and groaned in pain then looked in shock as the Sentinels flew towards the city. The Wolverine only got to look a second longer until he passed out and fell out on his stomach, unconscious just like the rest of the team.

* * *

And that's the new chapter! Sorry this took so long, I have no excuses so I hope you'll all take this chapter for what it's worth. Well I have to go, so many stories and so little time!

See you soon!


	7. Foresight XMen POV part 2

Here's part two of "Foresight" in the X-Men's point of view. Let's see how things unfold.

* * *

The Sentinels were flying at top speed towards the city of Bayville with one intent and purpose: To destroy it and terrorize the people. Magneto was controlling the mechanical beings with little to no difficulties which just made things worse because with the strength the Sentinels already had plus the extra power Magneto gave them turned the Sentinels into a destructive force that couldn't be stopped.

Meanwhile, by the time night fell onto the city and the areas around it several MRD helicopters came onto the wreck scene of the Sentinel Factory. Bright lights from said helicopters shun onto the fallen Blackbird and illuminated it showing just how badly damaged the jet was. It also showed the X-Men team inside.

"I see mutants. It's those X-Men! They're all unconscious! Move in and subdue them!"Ordered an MRD soldier over the communicator.

The other soldiers did as they were told and landed their helicopters around the jet. Seven to ten men hustled out of each helicopter and went to examine the crashed Blackbird and the mutants inside it. After confirming that none of the mutants would wake up any time a few MRD trucks were called in to take the X-Men into custody. It took some time but eventually seven of the eight mutants were restrained and taken to the trucks. The last to be dragged out was Wolverine and a few MRD soldiers were starting to restrain him when Logan turned his head to look at them and growled.

"He's awake! He's awake!"Shouted one of the soldiers. Other MRD personnel, two of which were putting Cyclops into a truck, looked at the circle of soldiers with shocked faces.

"Officers need assistance, now!"Shouted another soldier but Wolverine already shoved them off.

Lights from helicopters above shun on Logan as he growled and unhinged his claws. The same MRD truck holding Cyclops drove off while three MRD officers took out blaster guns and shot supersonic waves at Wolverine.

"Ah!"Wolverine shouted in pain as he was blown back and landed on the rubble, becoming temporally unconscious.

"Forget it, Wolverine! Don't even try it."Warned an MRD soldier. Logan slowly began to get up and turned to look at the soldiers while growling and got shot once more, this time slamming into an MRD truck and sliding down onto the ground. Wolverine looked up to see six MRD officers coming his way until they were blown away by an intense force of energy and immediately got knocked out.

The wolf looked at the sight for a moment before standing up not knowing at another MRD truck was rushing past him from behind until he heard something crash which made him look up. Logan saw a line of crushed MRD trucks and also saw the cause of it; Emma Frost. The blonde woman gave him a glance before she rushed to one of the trucks and opened it, releasing Scott Summers. He could tell that Scott and Emma were talking but sadly due to the loud ringing in his ears from those supersonic blasts Wolverine could barely hear what the two were saying but he did see them drive off. The wolf looked at the departing mutants with a scowl then turned his attention to one of the MRD trucks when he heard rumbling and grunting then soon after Beast came out of the truck.

"What happened?"The beast man asked.

"Frost. She took off with Summers."Wolverine said and used his claws to slice off Beast's handcuffs. "I'm going after her. You check the others."Logan said as he went to the truck Beast came out of.

"And the Sentinels?"Hank asked.

"They were launched from this facility, so maybe they can be called back."Logan said and pulled out the driver from the truck. He turned to Beast one last time and said, "See what you can do Hank." Then he got into the truck and drove off.

Afterwards Beast went to free the other mutants and they all slowly got out from the trucks. The last one to get out of a truck was Nightcrawler.

"Ugh, my head. Wait a minute, where's Logan?"Nightcrawler asked as he looked around for the wolf man.

"He went to follow Emma after she took Scott. I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Jean. We're going to try and call back the Sentinels before they can cause any more destruction to the city."Beast explained.

Kurt nodded in understanding but on the inside he was worried for Logan. They had just started to get closer romantically and now it seems like the dream of them having a litter was more near to impossible than possible due to the war and this recent side mission. What if Logan got attacked by Sentinels during his pursuit? What if Magneto found him and did something far worse? As his worry grew Maxima spoke to calm his worries.

"_**Don't fret, kid. That old wolf is too stubborn to let a dumb war or Magneto separate you from him. He'll be back and save the day like he always does then soon you'll both be able to settle down with a litter of kittens and puppies."Maxima assured. Kurt inwardly smiled at the kind words of his animal subconscious.**_

"**Thank you, Maxima. I certainly hope that you're right."Kurt said.**

"_**Well you're hope isn't wasted, because I'm always right."Maxima said with a smug grin.**_

"Kurt? Kurt are you alright?"Kitty asked as she shook the cat elf's shoulder. Kurt snapped out his conversation with Maxima and turned the young woman.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking on how this war could turn out for us."Kurt half lied.

"Well I think that we should get into the factory and try to redirect those tin cans."Iceman said. Everyone nodded in agreement and ran over to the semi-demolished factory.

The remaining X-Men went to the Sentinel Control Room to see if they could try to stop the rampaging robots. When they looked inside and were faced with the sight of a broken console, dread loomed over the team swiftly.

"Dear Lord. This isn't good."Beast said.

"How are we going to stop them now?"Iceman asked worriedly. Before the ape-like mutant could answer he got a call on his communicator from Wolverine.

"Hank, any progress in recalling those Sentinels?"Logan asked.

"None I'm afraid. And I seriously doubt there will be. Someone took this place apart."Hank said looking at the wrecked console. Logan groaned, not liking the sound of that.

"Alright. Secure some MRD choppers and stand by until Magneto makes his move."Wolverine commanded.

"Will do."Beast said and ended the communication.

Logan began to smell for Emma and Cyclops' scents and got a misty visual on where they were going. The wolf growled and got back in the MRD truck to follow the trail. As he drove Wolverine could feel Yukio's presence beside him and the animal subconscious began to talk.

"_**You do realize that this could be a trap made by Emma, right?"Yukio asked.**_

"**Of course I do. But if it is then that means Summers and Jean are in danger. They're both important members to the team and if one dies the other won't have the drive to go on without them. So I have to take the risk and try to save them both."Logan explained. **

"_**That's all well and good Logan but what if you somehow perish in your heroic endeavors? What is Kurt to do then? You have a loved one to return to also you know."Yukio said in a stern tone. Logan's eyes narrowed in determination. **_

"**I've fought in and lived through a dozen wars before this in the past, Yukio. Another one won't stop me and it sure as Hell won't take me away from Kurt. So don't start lookin' for a new host yet. You're stuck inside me until I'm good and ready to keel over. And Kurt is just as stuck with me because I ain't leavin' him no matter what."Logan stated gruffly but couldn't hide the tender tone he took on when he spoke about Kurt. This made Yukio smile widely.**

"_**I'm glad to hear that. Now make sure you have the moxie to back up that boast or I'll possess Sabertooth and have him take Kurt."Yukio half-heartedly threatened with the same smile. Logan chuckled in response and drove faster. **_

The X-Men got into the air courtesy of the MRD helicopters then immediately headed towards the city to try and stop the Sentinels. As the team flew and as their leader drove on the other side of town, both Nightcrawler and Wolverine were thinking the same thing;

"**Please be okay, love."**

* * *

I hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter! The next one will come soon so keep an eye out.

See you then!


	8. Foresight XMen POV part 3

I now present to all of you the finale of "Foresight" in the X-Men's point of view. Needless to say this chapter will put you all on edge, and the ending may shock you, but rest assured that this won't be the last adventure of the team!

* * *

There was destruction and mayhem everywhere you turned. The Sentinels laid waste to the city and cared not for the screaming terrified people caught up in the whole thing. MRD officers mobilized to stop the rampaging robots but trucks and choppers were shot down before they could even start their engines. As the rampage went on the X-Men flew onto the scene and Kurt talked to Logan as he watched the chaos unfold.

"Logan, you've seen this?"Kurt asked in a shocked tone as he saw more and destruction happen if that was even possible.

"Oh yeah, I see it. S.H.I.E.L.D.S's joining the Mardies. But they don't stand a chance either. You guys just bring those Sentinels down somehow. I'll be there when I can."Wolverine said.

"Alright. But please Logan, be careful."Nightcrawler said in a soft worried tone. Logan face softened the slightest bit after hearing that. With how things are right now it's nice to hear the concerned voice of the man he loves.

"Don't worry, Elf. I'll be back in a whole piece before you know it."Logan said reassuringly then ended the communication. Nightcrawler smiled a bit at that. It made him feel less worried for the wolf and it also gave Kurt a better piece of mind. He was snapped out his little fantasy world when Hank took a particular sharp turn to avoid colliding with a Sentinel's head.

"Alright Kurt you get out there with Storm and help her take out some of those Sentinels. We'll help you from above."Hank ordered.

"Right."Said the cat-elf and he teleported out the helicopter and into the battlefield.

Storm used her lightning powers to short circuit three Sentinels and their eyes blacked out before they tumbled down. Rouge was flying the second helicopter around when a Sentinel got in her way. Nightcrawler saw this and teleported from the ground to the top of the Sentinels' head. He focused his power and teleported again, taking the head of the robot with him. Rouge managed to maneuver away from the headless Sentinel and it too fell down. But then another Sentinel shot a beam from its chest and destroyed the helicopter but luckily Rouge and Iceman managed to get away on a wave of ice.

"It looks like we got our work cut out for us."Iceman said with a worried expression.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with you Popsicle."Rouge said,

Meanwhile Logan continued to drive down the road and was thankful that this area wasn't hit by any Sentinels yet. It was a classy suburban neighborhood and this was where the scents of Emma and Cyclops lead Wolverine. He stopped the truck for a moment and got out to take another whiff of the air to get a better hone on the two scents that were starting to fade a bit.

"Come on. Where are ya?"Logan asked aloud and turned his head to look at a gate. He got a misty visual of Cyclops and Emma driving through the gate and up to a posh mansion. The wolf growled lowly and got back into the truck before driving up to mansion.

Wolverine was almost at the front of the manor when a blue ghostly vision of Charles Xavier appeared before him.

"Logan…."Said the ghostly Charles.

"Charles?"Wolverine asked and brought the truck to a screeching stop. "Charles? What is it?"Wolverine asked again.

"Logan….you have to trust…."But then the vision of Charles disappeared before he could finish talking.

"Wait, say it again. I can't understand you!"Wolverine stated but received no answer. Growling lowly in frustration, the wolf continued to drive.

Back with the X-Men things were still difficult because the Sentinels were hard to take down. Hank shot two missiles at a Sentinel but all they did was knock it down and the robot simply got back up.

"It's armor is too thick!"Beast stated.

"Not for me, it isn't!"Kitty exclaimed then phased through the helicopter and took a missile with her. She dropped down and phased through the Sentinel going all the way down to its right leg. She phased out and as she walked away she began counting backwards. "Four, three, two, bah-bye."Kitty waved off the Sentinel and it blew up into a thousand pieces.

After seeing that Shadowcat was alright Beast looked up to focus on the path in front of him and was faced with a Sentinel, but this one was different. On it's left shoulder was none other than Magneto. Beast glared at the man who caused all of this chaos and shot two missiles at him. The missiles came charging full speed at Magneto but after the magnetism master literally snapped his fingers the projectiles blew up. Magneto then used his magnetic powers to grab hold of the helicopter Hank was in and clenched his fists which caused the aerial vehicle to collapse in on itself. The glass of the window broke and the man beast tried to jump out safely but Magneto already sent the crashing into a building. Beast luckily managed to grab onto a hole in the building before he went down with the chopper but he began to slip. Rouge looked up and noticed this just in time to see Hank fall down.

"Sorry Bobby gotta borrow some ice."Rouge said while taking off her left glove. She pressed two fingers on Iceman's shoulder and copied his power. She quickly shot a blast of ice at Hank and stuck him to the wall of the building. "Not quite how I meant to do it but at least he's safe."Rouge said.

Meanwhile Wolverine finally pulled up to the mansion and burst out of the truck. He began running to the mansion but stopped short when a psychic force brought him down to his knees. Wolverine groaned and panted hard in pain but try as he might he couldn't get up. While Pierce had the wolf pinned down Leland shot energy beams at Logan which added to the pain he already felt.

"_**Logan you won't be able to last much longer under this psychic pressure. Let me take control for a moment. I can fight it off and take care of those Victorian world rejects."Yukio said. **_

"**Are you nuts? I'm not letting you out just to handle two psychics. You only come out during major emergencies."Logan stated sternly. **

"_**And the leader of the X-Men cracking like a walnut under the painful hold psychic energy isn't a major emergency? Look you stubborn wolf just let me take over, at least to get you out of this hold."Yukio pleaded. **_

"**Yukio for the last time…"But Logan conversation with the animal subconscious stopped when he heard two things; an explosion and a bird-like screeching noise. With the psychic pressure off him Logan looked up to see a fiery bird being headed towards the city. **

"_**Dear God! That was the Phoenix, Jean's ultimate form of power! But I didn't sense her presence in it."Yukio said with a confused look. **_

"**Somethin' tells me that Red and the bird don't fly together anymore. And I get the feeling that Frost is behind the Phoenix getting loose."Wolverine said and got up then ran to the partially destroyed mansion to look for Jean and Scott. **

Back in the city Magneto stood the shoulder of his Sentinel, looking at the destruction the other robots were causing, when he heard a strange blazing sound that made him turn and look back. Magneto was faced to face with the Phoenix in all its fiery beauty and deadliness. He sent a few Sentinels to attack the mystical bird but it simply charged through them with ease quickly destroying them in the process. The magnetism master gasped as the Phoenix hovered in front of him. He could see five women in the chest of the creature, the Cuckoos, and they shot a ball of fire at the Sentinel Magneto was standing on. His helmet blew off and he began to plummet to the ground in a flurry of metal scrap. Then Peitro ran in a swift bolt of blue to catch Magneto and brought him to rest against some fallen concrete.

"It's okay, Father. I have you."Peitro said reassuringly.

"Peitro…."Magneto said in a low tone and looked over his son's shoulder to see the Phoenix destroy two more Sentinels. "Take me back to Genosha."Magneto ordered.

"What? You want to run?"The speed mutant asked with a shocked expression.

"It's over. We've lost. _Everyone _has lost."Magneto said and turned his head to the side with a look of sorrowful defeat on his face.

Back at the wrecked mansion Emma was struggling to get out of the wall binds that Jean put on her. When that didn't work she turned into her diamond form and tried to break off the pipes but to no avail. Emma looked up to see Logan walking up top and called out to him.

"Logan! Logan you have to cut me loose!"Emma exclaimed. Wolverine looked down at the blonde woman and glared at her with great anger.

"Grr…."Wolverine growled lowly but jumped down to the blonde woman's level anyway. However he simply walked up to her to glare at her more before turning around to leave.

"Logan, please. Too much is at stake. You have to trust me."Emma pleaded. At hearing that the wolf turned to look at Emma curiously.

Trust. That's what Xavier said to do but they were cut off before he could say who Logan should trust. Could Frost be the one Wolverine should trust? Maybe and maybe not, and considering how she betrayed them Wolverine would rather not. However there was a war going on and all they help gathered was needed. Logan strode over to the blonde woman and unhinged his right hand claws before resting them gently against Emma's face.

"Last chance, Frost. Don't screw it up."And with that said the wolf hacked off the pipes from Emma's body.

"Thank you, Logan. Quickly! We have to get to the city and get to the Phoenix. I have an idea to stop it."Frost stated and used her psychic powers to levitate herself up before levitating Logan up with her.

"What about Summers and Jean? They still here?"Wolverine asked as he ran towards the truck with Emma following.

"No. They left for the city already to stop the Phoenix. Jean plans to absorb it but with the creature acting this hostile if she absorbs it now it'll more than likely kill her from the inside out."Emma explained as she got into the truck and Wolverine sped off to the city.

"So how are you going to stop it?"Logan asked.

"I'm going to absorb it myself then release it into the air as quickly as possible."The blonde woman said.

"But what if it kills you before you can?"Logan asked.

"I'd rather not think of the outcome should that happen."Emma said in a worried tone. Just then the communicator went off and the voice of a frantic Nightcrawler rang through Wolverine's ears.

"Logan! We have big trouble here! I don't know how but the Phoenix is attacking all of the Sentinels!"Nightcrawler explained.

"I know. Somehow it got out but Frost says that she has a plan to stop it."Wolverine said.

"Well you both better get here quickly. Everyone is already down and I'm not sure how long I can….AH!"Kurt screamed on the other end of the communicator and Wolverine heard a bird's screech soon after.

"Elf? Are you alright? Kurt? Kurt?"Logan asked worriedly but received no answer but static. He ended the communication and looked at the road with a burning glare.

"What happened? Is Kurt alright?"Emma asked. The wolf squeezed tighter onto the steering wheel as if to brace himself before he finally replied.

"I hope you didn't eat, Frost. 'Cause this is going to be one Hell of a gut wrenching ride."Wolverine said and stepped on the gas going even faster than before which made Emma yelp in shock at the sudden speed rush. When she composed herself the blonde woman looked towards Logan and smiled.

"Kurt's definitely lucky to have someone like you looking out for him."Emma said. Wolverine didn't answer but did give a slight smirk.

In the city the Phoenix was soaring over the destroyed pieces of Sentinel robots and the unconscious bodies of the X-Men, looking for more things to destroy. It stopped its flying when it felt a familiar burst of psychic energy and looked to see Jean Grey floating in the air.

"You want me back?"Jean asked and the Phoenix flew a bit closer to her. "Well here I am!"Jean shouted and the Phoenix began to rebel against the Cuckoos which caused each woman immense pain.

The Phoenix let out a powerful screech and charged towards Jean. The red-head braced herself for impact when a red beam shot the fiery bird, causing an explosion that blew Jean away and made the Phoenix crash into the ground. Jean got up a bit and looked to see that the cause of the beam was Cyclops.

"Scott? What are you doing? It'll kill you!"The red-head exclaimed.

"I'm not losing you again!"Scott passionately stated. He looked up and saw the Phoenix come back for another charge and Scott shot another beam to hold it back but the Phoenix fought through the beam and slammed into Cyclops, making him tumble on the ground until he landed to a hard stop on wrecked concrete.

The fiery bird flew into the air and began to make another charge for both Jean and Cyclops. As the Phoenix came down Jean tried to use her powers to stop it but she was far too weak and fell out. Scott looked on as the Phoenix came towards him with glaring red eyes and felt as if his end was about to come when suddenly Emma got in front of him and absorbed the fiery creature into her body. A burst of golden light shines around everyone and the Cuckoos were blown back onto the battlefield. Emma turned into her diamond form and gasped at the amount of power coursing through her. Power so intense it brought her to her knees.

"Emma!"Scott exclaimed ad from behind him Jean looked at Emma with shock, concern and great worry. Emma slowly stood up again and looked towards the man that she loves with a strained expression.

"Get….Jean….out of here, Scott. I'm not sure…. how long I can contain it…."Frost said and shook in pain.

"What-what are you going to do?"Cyclops asked worriedly.

"Try….to release it."Emma said. Cyclops began to walk towards her but Logan got in front of him to hold the other mutant back.

"Summers, she knows what she's doing! Now let's go!"Wolverine ordered and pushed the struggling Cyclops back with Jean.

Emma breathed hard and gasped as she saw her diamond form began to crack.

"Emma!"Scott called out desperately. Emma panted as light shined through the cracks in her body and looked at Scott with a sad but relieved look.

"Scott…forgive me."Emma said softly and an explosion of light blew the three mutants back. The Phoenix rose from the light and made a weak screech as it began to fade into the air.

Wolverine looked at the sight in awe and diamonds began to fall from the sky, the diamonds being the very last pieces of Emma Frost. Jean ran over to Scott and the couple shared a loving embrace.

"Scott!"Jean exclaimed as she hugged onto the Cyclops tighter. Scott looked at the raining diamonds with a sad expression, thinking how bittersweet the moment was. For the life of the woman he loved the life of a woman who helped him save her had to perish.

"_Thank you, Emma. I forgive you."Scott thought and hoped that Emma could hear him. _

Wolverine suddenly gasped when he realized something. Kurt! He lost contact with him after the Phoenix attacked and hasn't heard from him since. The wolf got up and ran off to find the cat-elf.

"Logan where are you going?"Scott asked.

"To find the elf! Wait here until I get back!"Wolverine shouted back and left before Scott or Jean could say more.

Logan followed Nightcrawler's scent which wasn't that hard since they were close by. However it worried Logan because what he smelled wasn't Kurt's brimstone smoke but his blood. It wasn't a lot of blood but that didn't make him any less worried. He soon found the other X-Men on the ground and all unconscious but he was more concerned with find Nightcrawler at the moment. He called out Kurt's name once and received no answer. Called him again, still no answer. Wolverine was about to give up hope when he heard a low and pained voice.

"Logan…."Said a German accented voice and Wolverine looked at a pile of rubble to see a white gloved hand reaching out from under a slab of rock. The wolf rushed over and removed the rock to reveal Kurt under it and he took the cat-elf into his arms.

"Kurt wake up! It's all over, Elf. We won."Logan said. Kurt groaned in pain and looked at Wolverine.

"We did? We won?"Nightcrawler asked to make sure he wasn't hearing things. Logan gave a smile and nodded.

"You better believe it, Elf."Logan said. Kurt smiled and grasped Logan's face with his hands.

"In that case, you've earned a hero's reward."And before the wolf could ask what he meant Nightcrawler kissed Wolverine passionately and deeply. At first Logan was shocked but soon returned the kiss and held tighter onto his love.

The kiss lasted for about a minute when both mutants heard their teammates groaning as they regained consciousness, making Kurt and Logan separate.

"Come on, let's head back home."Logan said with a smile and held out a hand which Kurt gladly took. Then all the X-Men got together and went to the Institute.

The team got back base and decided to rest first before reporting to Charles. The next day it was bright and sunny with no tensions whatsoever. Much better than how things were yesterday. All the X-Men were in the room Charles was resting in waiting for Logan to come. Rouge was standing by the door and just then Logan came through it. Before he joined with the others Rouge stopped him.

"Logan wait. I….ugh….I wanted to say….I'm sorry."Rouge said and hung her head.

"Yeah? For what?"Logan asked curiously.

"For doubting you. For thinking you'd abandon the team. For….everything."Rouge explained. Logan looked at her for a moment before smiling.

"You wouldn't have felt that way if I didn't give you good reason. So I'm sorry too, kid."Logan said and Rouge gave him a hug which was surprisingly returned. "Now, let's go see what Charles has to say."Said the wolf as he led Rouge over to the comatose professor. "Okay, Chuck. We're all here."Logan said to the man. A mist came from the pod-like bed and formed into the head of Charles Xavier. He looked at the team with a smile.

"Greetings, my X-Men. Hello, Jean. I've missed you."Charles said fondly.

"I've missed you too, Professor."Jean said fondly as well.

"It's truly wonderful to see all of you together once again."Charles said as he looked at all of the mutants.

"So uh, we're kinda dying to know. How'd we do?"Logan asked.

"I congratulate everyone. You not only stopped the war, you saved the world from the Phoenix and the event of the rise of the Sentinels. Indeed you've changed the course of the future. However, I fear our fight has only begun."Charles said with a slightly solemn look. Everyone gasped and muttered amongst themselves after hearing this.

"What do you mean, Chuck?"Logan asked with a slightly worried face.

"I'm not quite sure, Logan. But I do know this. The threat is far greater than the Phoenix and the Sentinels."Charles said gravely and once again the X-Men gasped.

"Well you'll keep us posted if anything new comes up, right?"Wolverine asked.

"Of course I will. For now enjoy the days of peace you have and help rebuild the city in any way you can. Until then, take care of yourselves my X-Men."Charles said and the misty head disappeared.

Even with Charles suggestion to enjoy the peaceful days everyone couldn't help but look at each other with confused and worried expressions. In unknowing unison they all wondered the same thing;

What or who could possibly be worse than the Phoenix and the Sentinels?

Off on an unknown island shrouded in dark storm clouds a metallic pyramid laid in secret underground in the dirt of the island. Men in blue and black jumpsuits were building some sort of arch that has restraints for arms and legs in the middle of it. Deeper into the pyramid, a large man was sitting on his throne and Sinister was knelt before him.

"So, the Phoenix is now destroyed."The mysterious man said more than asked.

"Yes, my Liege. But we still have the DNA of Jean Grey and it has some essence of the Phoenix. Just enough to make the world's most powerful mutant."Sinister said with a mad grin.

"Good. With the DNA we no longer need the Grey woman. Now we can focus on our real target and soon we'll be that much closer to bringing to the world to my day. The Day of Apocalypse."The man said and pressed a button on the arm of his throne and brought down a monitor that showed crystal clear the picture of their true target; Nightcrawler. Sinister's smirked grew wider at seeing the picture.

"Yes. With him we'll bring about a day of chaos that no human or mutant will ever forget. You truly are a great mind, Master Apocalypse."Sinister said and bowed his head in respect. The mysterious man stood from his throne and stepped into the light showing the towering stature of Apocalypse and the chaos bringer placed a hand on Sinister's shoulder.

"Thank you, Sinister. And you can count on becoming the new ruler of this world once I gain control of the entire universe."Apocalypse said with a triumphant smirk.

* * *

That's the end! Don't panic though, I meant that's the end for this chapter. There's still more to come and unlike Marvel I won't cut things off short for you all. You'll find out later on in the story why Apocalypse and Sinister want Kurt so just keep reading. Now after this chapter the slash of the story really starts. Before I make a new chapter however I want some feedback from you, the readers, and hear what you want to see in the next chapter. I'll go over all the ideas and the one I accept the reader who gave the idea can write the chapter with me.

See you then!


End file.
